sergebosquetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fern
Fern is a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Blossomfur's Past Fern is a young BloodClan warrior. She is first seen by Blossom with their brother, Owl. Blossom hisses at her and Owl that they shouldn't be there because of the BloodClan rule forbidding kin to see each other once they are older than twelve moons. Later, after Bone has killed Owl, she is seen standing over her brother's body in a mixture of sorrow and horror. Blossom thinks of how when their mother had starved to death, Owl had hunted for her and Fern. Some time later, when Blossom finds out that she's pregnant with Scourge's kits, she hurries away to find Fern. She finds her in an alley where Fern curiously asks where she has been and where she's been finding food, noticing that Blossom is well fed. Blossom tells her that this is the last time they'll see each other, and Fern is shocked, asking if it's because of what happened to Owl. When Blossom tells her she's pregnant, Fern gasps that it's amazing news. She then promises her sister that no matter what happens, she will do what's best for the kits. She reminds Blossom that things aren't about her anymore, and that they're now about the kits. Blossom tells Fern that she loves her and the two part ways for the last time. When the time comes for the Clans to battle BloodClan, Blossomfur worriedly wonders if she will have to fight Fern. She then thinks that she will search for Fern and try to save her. Shortly before the battle starts, Blossomfur spots Fern among the group of BloodClan cats. She loses her for a short time but finds her cowering under a bush at the edge of the clearing. Blossomfur hurries over to her and Fern asks in shock if it's Blossom. Blossomfur urges her to fight for the Clans, and Fern anxiously states that BloodClan is her home. When she finds out that Blossomfur has joined the Clans, she decides to fight alongside her sister. Fern fights against a white tom, landing blows to his face and shoulders. The tom snarls and calls her a traitor, and Fern retorts that she's fighting for what's right. Suddenly the tom leaps forward and slashes Fern's throat, tearing it open. She stares in shock before collapsing. Blossomfur tries to tell her that she will be okay, but Fern tells her she's dying. She tells her sister that she's glad she changed sides before it was too late. Shortly before she dies, she whispers that StarClan really do exist, then grows still. After the battle is won, Blossomfur rushes to Fern's side and presses into her fur. She requests Blackfoot to bring Fern back with the rest of the fallen ShadowClan cats and he agrees. She is carried to the camp by Blackfoot and Lizardstripe. Snowkit and Ratkit ask who she is, and Blossomfur explains that she was her sister who died fighting for the Clans. Snowkit then exclaims that she was a good cat, and Blossomfur agrees. When Blackfoot announces her among the fallen, the Clan is clearly annoyed. Blackfoot snarls that she died for the sake of the Clans and must be treated with respect. Later, her vigil is held by Blossomfur, Snowkit, Ratkit, Blackfoot, Tallpoppy, Crowkit and Kinkkit. Moons later, when Blossomfur thinks about sleeping alone, she thinks of how in BloodClan she had never been able to sleep with Owl and Fern. She tells Blackstar that she misses them. At the end of the book, when the Clans are leaving the territory, Blossomfur thinks sadly of how she's leaving all of her loved ones buried there, including Fern. Trivia * Fern went to StarClan because she died fighting for the Clans. Character Pixels